


I knew I Loved you     (and you love me too)

by jdjd08



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjd08/pseuds/jdjd08
Summary: Blaine knows they call him a simp, and he thinks about whether he actually is one.  Based on day 3 Of Valentines challenge 2021.  The song I knew I loved you
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I knew I Loved you     (and you love me too)

3 February 2019 New York apartment

Blaine Devon Anderson had been called many things in his life. Some of them, he didn’t care to repeat: the usual homophobic slurs and put downs that now washed over him, like he was washing the hair gel from his head in the shower every evening. But there were others that made up for it: darling, honey, sexy, gorgeous, charming, cute: mostly by men (or women) who either wanted into his pants; or by the one person who regularly achieved that goal, his husband, Kurt Hummel. 

The latest name that his friends at NYU affectionately called him was SIMP. Yes, he’d heard that many times before: it used to be Puck and Santana’s favorite whisper as they sat giggling in the choir room back in McKinley, while watching Kurt and Blaine sing and dance together. His uni friends had latched onto the nickname on club nights out, when Kurt had joined them, and Blaine spent most of the night gyrating his hips towards his husband only. “OH BLAINE, YOU’RE A SIMP, CAN’T THE TWO OF YOU JUST GO HOME NOW PLEASE.” Or at open mic night at the student bars, when inevitably Blaine would stride up to the piano and start serenading Kurt with some sugary syrupy, sexy love song. Like one of the latest, Mateo Oxley “ I knew I loved you”

“I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life”

“OH MAN, BLAINE, YOU’RE SUCH A SIMP FOR KURT, YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME VOMIT MY VODKA AND TEQUILA EVERYWHERE.” 

He knew that behind their backs, his friends adored Blaine and Kurt, or Klaine: ( yes, they had picked up their school nickname from their old school friends.) He’d heard them whisper: “Oh to be in love like that” or “oh, to have someone look at me like Blaine looks at Kurt” or “oh, to have someone protect me and ensure I don’t drink too much, like Kurt does for Blaine” or “what uni student gets married at 20, they must be two simps truly in love.” They’d all give their right arm for a chance to be in love with someone, to have what he and Kurt had.

So they thought him a simp – but what exactly did that mean? One time, he’d actually looked it up in the urban dictionary, back in McKinley library, when he found time in between dancing on the tables and in the book aisles, or reading comic books that were meant for kids years below his mental age. 

A clear definition had said: “Simp is a slang insult for men who are seen as too attentive and submissive to women, especially out of a failed hope of winning some entitled sexual attention or activity from them.”

Huh? Surely this wasn’t him. (Well, forget the attentive and submissive to women bit, for a start. Clearly, not him. Gold star gay.)

So, just out of interest, he thought, let’s apply the definition to his personality and his relationship with Kurt. “Too attentive and submissive” implied there was some sort of weakness, there was some sort of negativity attached to it. Were they implying that Blaine constantly followed Kurt, did all he was told without any opinions of his own, and never stood up for himself in an argument? And that it was wrong for him to lavish and shower him with love, attentiveness, respect, and every good feeling that a man of Kurt’s calibre, sexiness and all round godliness deserved? Did they really think he was some submissive puppy that rolled over at Kurt’s every wish? Well then they really didn’t know Blaine at all, or what made him most happy. Or Kurt either, in fact. Kurt was just as smitten as he was. 

Yes, Blaine would unequivocally stand up in front of anyone and tell them how much he adored Kurt; and it was there for all to see in how he did look at Kurt, talked about Kurt, planned his whole day and world around Kurt: but Kurt would do these things for him too. Kurt was an amazing actor, there was no doubt about it, it was now widely acclaimed. If Kurt wanted to hide his real emotions, and true feelings, he could do. Kurt could convey nonchalance, lack of caring, sometimes coldness in his looks that made people in his presence flail in their self-belief. Kurt could cut people with his ice-cold stare arising from his proud determination not to show his weaker side to people. Blaine had broken through that demeanour on those stairs at Dalton, in fact those who knew them best would say that Kurt had never been like that with Blaine. Alone together, Blaine felt the most valued, loved, and centre of Kurt’s world, and just because Kurt had been slow in the past to show the world this, didn’t mean he didn’t feel the same emotions as Blaine did. 

I mean if people thought Blaine was a simp, there were others out there who could also be considered the same. Look at Santana, always cute and charming towards Brittany, all smiles and affectionate little touches, when she’d always been razorblade sharp towards the rest of them. And Puck, well Blaine had seen how he had stared doe eyed at Quinn, at Lauren (for a brief while), and god forbid, even Shelby. Remember how he’d persuaded the guys to do that stupid mating ritual type dance in Blaine’s junior year, to Van Halen, with the hope of impressing Shelby. And how Finn and Rachel had got engaged long before Kurt and Blaine, while everyone still debated whether there was actually any great love between them, or whether she just had his balls on lockdown. So, clearly, if they thought Blaine a simp, he wasn’t the only simp.

What about that bit about it being “all for a failed hope of winning some entitled sexual attention or activity?” Blaine laughed to himself. If only people knew. When had Kurt ever refused his sexual attention or activity? (Ok, one time back outside Scandals, a drunken misunderstanding.) Kurt was hot for it, for him. Constantly. 24/7. I mean, he was for Kurt too. The honeymoon phase had never ceased, they were still tearing each other’s’ clothes off, barely making it to the bedroom before one of them would be on their knees in front of the other, or hooking their limbs on each other in desperate need as they just about made it through the front door. Or nights on the couch invariably ended up in some sort of physical activity, usually Kurt coming onto Blaine so hard, that he really struggled not to come in his pants there and then. 

Kurt was in every way the instigator of sexual advances towards Blaine, as much as Blaine was towards Kurt: he loved nothing more than Blaine pinning him beneath him, as he begged for more, Blaine using his tongue to lick every inch of Kurt’s face, neck, torso, arms, legs, cock. Or Kurt wanting nothing more than Blaine grabbing him, as he came into their bedroom, wet from his shower, and throwing him on their bed, running his hands down his sides and his ass, kissing his neck, his ears and whispering what he intended to do to him, their cocks rubbing, Blaine reaching for the lube they kept at arms’ reach. 

No, Blaine decided, I’ll choose to ignore those that call me a simp. Turning on his laptop, and reading his emails, he chuckled at his uni chat groups’ latest chain of messages: “Send pictures of simp Blaine looking at Kurt or even better compile a video montage.” There was a collection of photos of him looking adoringly towards Kurt, and vice versa. Ok, you want them you can have them. Blaine opened his pictures folder and began downloading about 20 photos onto the email chain. A handful of their wedding photos, their engagement photos, photos of the Dalton and McKinley days. “Blaine and Kurt - Klaine – two simps together” he wrote under the attached photos. Within an hour, about 25 people had commented. 

“Yes, we all want a simp like you, Blaine. Can you help us find one?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm not sure if i convinced myself Blaine isn't a simp, but what a lovely husband he is; and Kurt is just as bad. I saw a request on tumblr by someone for a montage of Blaine being a simp, and it got me thinking about him.


End file.
